


Maglor's Lament

by Fadesintothewest



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadesintothewest/pseuds/Fadesintothewest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maglor's Lament. Whether he drowned or wanders he is nevertheless lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maglor's Lament

Maglor’s lament

 

The power of the water renders your defenses useless

It mocks any attempt to think of yourself as powerful

And it pours forth

all your sadness, your grief

Called by the ceaseless pull of the moon on the water

Surging, filling you, drowning you

You are laid naked

 

The waves gentle- murmur, whisper, ensnare

 

In the pit of your stomach

Heavy black

Lays your faithlessness

Your sorrow

 

That which you keep hidden underneath a thin veil of skin

If you look closely it protrudes

A foot pushing through the delicate netting

Reminding you "I am here"

 

Gone is the wonder, the magic

Gone is any belief in hope

Gone is your love, your presence

Your absence overwhelming

 

How cruel life given

How cruel is consciousness

How cruel is it when the world reveals the certainty of death

 

And my love for you was like a challenge to the winds

The sun and moon above

Though my envy is fickle without reason and entirely selfish

How could creation dare give life to a fire so bright, special, beautiful

To only extinguish it

 

No we are not who we imagine ourselves to be

We build temples and idols with the hopes of not finding that which dwells beneath the veil

 

Nameless faith we harken to thee

Witless children lost at sea

Laid bare by the depths of the waters

We cling to the memories of our fathers

 

And I here I stand, my shame birthed

The darkness piercing through that veil I spent an entire life weaving and stretching around me

 

Only to find that I no longer matter

Only a thought, a memory in the Feckless night

And then i am gone

 

I breathe no more

A memory lost at shore.


End file.
